


Path of Another

by Starfall16



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfall16/pseuds/Starfall16
Summary: Two Siblings, a brother and a sister. Nothing could ever force them apart.They were always there for each other. No matter what.Tristan and Sabine Wren, the inseparable pair.But no story is ever perfect with the Empire in control.One chose honor, one chose rebellion.We all know where the story ended up, but where did it begin?





	1. Prologue

There were two siblings, both of the Wren family. The oldest was a boy, named Tristan. The youngest was a girl, named Sabine. They were inseparable as they grew up together, only three years apart in age. They both were highly skilled in many forms of combat, and also incredibly smart. They were evenly matched in almost everything, except that the boy favored hand to hand combat, and the girl favored explosives. Nothing could break the bond the two shared.

Or, so it seemed.

The brother was known as many things, and was highly regarded in the family as the honorable one of the two siblings. But, that all changed when the Empire chose his sister for the Imperial Academy, and not him. He was told to be more like his sister, and it infuriated him. He didn't blame his sister, however. He knew that she would do great things for the Empire.

Then, they got the news. Sabine Wren had defected from the academy, and brought shame and dishonor to their family. Their status in the clans had diminished, and everyone said that Tristan was their only hope.

They sent him off to work for Gar Saxon, and serve the Empire to help regain the clan's status. And Tristan thought of nothing but his sister. He did not despise her, like everyone else in the family. He was terrified of whether or not his sister was still alive, whether she was safe. Day after day, all he heard was his sister's voice in his mind, the same words over and over again.

"Nothing will force us apart, Tristan. We are together. Forever."


	2. Birth

I raced down the halls, grinning. Father told me to get my energy out before I came into the room, so I wouldn't startle Mother or scare my newborn sister. The hospital on Mandalore was beautiful, and all the people inside the Maternity Ward were very happy. None of them really minded a child running around trying not to scream of excitement.

I finally was able to come in to the room, where I saw my father leaning over to my mother. She looked exhausted, and I probably would have gone over to make sure she was alright if it weren't for the fact that there was a baby sister for me to meet.

My father bent down, and I saw the bundle in his arms. Surprisingly, she had a full head of hair, even if it was only tiny fuzz. The baby also had brown eyes, just like mine. She was asleep, which was probably good, because I didn't want to hear a loud baby crying. 

I smiled, asking the question that had been on my mind for hours. "What's her name, father?"

My father looked at me and answered, the wide smile never leaving his face for a minute.

"Her name is Sabine. Sabine Wren."


End file.
